


Okazja

by AngelsDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeśli okazja czyni złodzieja, to może podobnie jest z bezczelnością?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okazja

Castiel, przechylając głowę, skupił wzrok na zdegustowanej twarzy Deana. Ostrożnie cofnął dłoń od czoła łowcy. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż boków, rozluźniając palce, które wcześniej niemal musnęły usianą piegami skórę.

– Nie znoszę tej całej anielskiej teleportacji – sarknął Winchester. – Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić te palce? – dodał hardo na wyrost. Kogoś, kto w ogóle rozumie, czym jest wstyd, takie pytanie z pewnością wyprowadziłoby z równowagi. 

Cas tylko nieznacznie zmrużył oczy w reakcji na jawną prowokację. Nie skrzywił się, nie okrył szczelniej połami płaszcza. Jakby dwuznaczna sugestia zupełnie po nim spłynęła. Nie byłby to zresztą pierwszy raz. Niespodziewanie jednak kącik jego dotąd zaciśniętych ust drgnął do góry w czymś na kształt psotnego uśmiechu. 

– Skoro proponujesz – wymruczał niskim, sugestywnym tonem. 

Taksujące, intensywne spojrzenie omiotło całe ciało Deana, gdy ten zbyt zaskoczony i zarumieniony po czubek głowy, zwyczajnie milczał. 

– Sukinsyn – wysyczał mężczyzna, kiedy charakterystyczny szelest piór uświadomił mu, że znów został w motelowym pokoju sam.


End file.
